


Among Friends   ( "Entre  Amigos" )

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Always in my head (Coldplay), Chandelier (Sia), Clocks, F/M, Hugh Jackman´s Birthday Party, Hurt James, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Michael and Hugh dancing, Michael panic, Michael singing, Mime game, Musical References, Protective Michael, Sugar (Maroon 5), Sweet sleeping, Thriller (Michael Jackson)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh's birthday party seems the ideal setting for the reunion of Michael and James. Far from possible charges, increasingly becomes more apparent to them - and to the owners of the house - there is more than friendship hanging in the air.</p><p>[A festa de aniversário de Hugh parece o cenário ideal para o reencontro de Michael e James. Distantes de possíveis cobranças, cada vez fica mais evidente para eles - e para os donos da casa - que há mais do que amizade pairando no ar.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends   ( "Entre  Amigos" )

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Esse trabalho, apesar de publicado em separado, faz parte da obra " O Melhor de Dois Mundos" ( "The Best of Both Worlds" )  
> 2- Gostaria de poder postá-lo traduzido para o Inglês, para que o alcance fosse maior. :-)  
> 3- Comentários, sugestões e críticas são muito bem-vindos ! ;-)

( I )

  


Um dia iluminado e um céu praticamente sem nuvens. James estava tão acostumado com o cinza londrino que sempre ficava admirado quando via uma paisagem tão ensolarada como a da Austrália. Até o ar era diferente : bem menos poluído. Melbourne era uma cidade grande, a segunda maior do país, mas, mesmo assim, não transmitia o estresse das grandes cidades cheias de engarrafamentos e sons de buzinas no ar.  


O voo vindo de Londres havia feito uma escala em Dubai e chegara em Melbourne ao meio-dia. Hugh estava aguardando James no aeroporto. Ao saber que o amigo tinha aceitado seu convite, insistira para que ele ficasse em sua casa e não em um hotel. Deby não aceitaria um não como resposta.  


Quando Hugh avista James, vai em sua direção com um largo sorriso no rosto.  


\- Jimmy boy ! – diz, dando-lhe um abraço.  


Repara no excesso de roupa que James estava vestindo : uma blusa de manga comprida com uma jaqueta de brim por cima. Sempre muito friorento. Afinal, deixara Londres com uma temperatura média de 16º para aterrissar em uma terra onde estava fazendo mais de 27º.  


\- Pronto para uma mudança radical de temperatura ? – pergunta Hugh, referindo-se ao calor que fazia do lado de fora, no momento.  


\- Melbourne tem variações bruscas, que eu saiba... – responde, sorrindo.  


\- Okay, okay, ponto para você. Como foi o voo ? Cansativo ?  


\- Um pouco. Ao menos foi só uma conexão.  


\- E você está com fome ? Porque temos um churrasco para hoje ! – disse Hugh animado com a perspectiva – Mas a festa de aniversário de verdade será só mais tarde.  


\- Hum...vai ser uma comemoração estendida então ?  


\- Ideia do meu filho. O garoto tem quinze anos, já está um rapaz, você vai ver. Cheio de ideias. Disse que quer dar uma de DJ hoje à noite...  


Vão se encaminhando para o estacionamento onde Hugh havia deixado seu Audi.  


\- Esse é _‘O Carro’_ ! – brincou James, comparando-o, mentalmente, ao seu próprio, um Nissan Micra.  


Hugh ri e elogia a potência e a capacidade do carro. Começam a conversar a respeito, enquanto entram no confortável veículo.  


\- Tanto esse quanto o outro que eu tenho, um Jetta, são ótimos. Para viagens, esse aqui , é claro, é melhor porque é um SUV. Mas os dois têm excelente performance.  


\- Não posso nem comparar com o meu carro atual... Esse aqui, afinal, é o “carro do Wolverine” !! – brincou James.  


Hugh ri e comenta, para dar a dimensão do quanto sua vida profissional já havia mudado para melhor :  


\- Meu primeiro carro _de verdade_ eu comprei dividindo meio a meio com um amigo. Custou 800 dólares e na _oitava_ vez que ele quebrou nós dissemos “chega!” , largamos o maldito no meio de uma estrada em Perth e voltamos pra casa a pé... - confessou, rindo.  


James riu da história.  


\- Sério ?  


\- Verdade ! Eu ainda estava estudando teatro.  


\- E parece que você tem preferência pela tecnologia alemã...  


\- _‘Das beste’_ , como diria o nosso amigo Michael.  


A menção daquele nome fez os olhos de James focarem em algum ponto distante.  


\- Sabe se ele virá para a festa ? – perguntou, sem se importar se o seu tom de voz traía a sua ansiedade ou não.  


Hugh lança um olhar compreensivo para o amigo.  


\- Não sei mesmo, James. O filho da mãe não me respondeu até hoje. – comentou, concentrando-se no percurso que estava fazendo – Sei que ele anda bastante ocupado. Querendo recuperar o tempo perdido, como ele já disse uma vez, você deve lembrar...  


\- Eu lembro. – _‘Como esquecer as coisas que Michael fala ?’_ – Aproveitando para colher enquanto o sol está brilhando...

( II )  


Hugh vivia em uma ampla casa em Mornington Península, um subúrbio de Mount Eliza, distante 50 minutos do centro de Melbourne. A relativa proximidade com a baía de Port Phillip conferia à região um clima oceânico muito agradável.  


\- Esse ar... é especial. – comentou Hugh, olhando pela janela aberta e inspirando a plenos pulmões.  


\- Dá para entender por que você nunca quis deixar definitivamente isso aqui. – diz James, respirando profundamente – O ar... tem cheiro de vida !  


\- É isso aí, amigo ! É como diz uma das canções do “Broadway to Oz” : _“I still call Australia home...”_ Não importa o quanto eu viaje ou onde eu tenha casa, aqui é o meu “doce lar” !  


Diz isso justamente quando estavam entrando na propriedade, cuja frente, assim como nas outras casas da vizinhança, não apresentava portões ou cercas, apenas árvores frondosas para demarcar seus limites. Hugh manobra o carro para percorrer o caminho que conduzia à garagem. Era um caminho pavimentado, ladeado por muretas que contornavam jardineiras repletas de touceiras de plantas verdejantes, muito bem cuidadas.  


A garagem, que tinha espaço para três carros, era uma edificação separada da casa e possuía uma academia de ginástica no 2º pavimento. Hugh estaciona bem ao lado do outro carro da família. Ao saltarem, ouvem a voz de uma criança que viera correndo dos fundos da propriedade.  


\- Papai !  


Apesar de já ter 10 anos, Ava Jackman era ‘mignon’ e se comportava como a ‘garota do papai’ : sempre vinha abraçá-lo quando ele chegava.  


\- Oi, meu docinho ! Onde está todo mundo ? – disse Hugh, abraçando e beijando a filha – Esse é o nosso amigo James. – continuou, apresentando-o.  


\- Oi, James ! Sou Ava !  


James sorriu com a espontaneidade da menina.  


\- Alô ! Prazer em conhecê-la !  


Ava responde à pergunta do pai :  


\- Estão todos lá atrás ! Tio Russell está fazendo o churrasco !  


James olha para Hugh, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  


\- _‘Tio’_ Russell ?  


Hugh ri.  


\- Somos amigos há muitos anos ! Já foi elevado ao ‘status’ de tio !  


\- Churrasco australiano feito por um gladiador ! Uma experiência e tanto ! – implicou James.  


Hugh ri novamente enquanto retira a bagagem de James do porta-malas. Era só uma pequena mala de bordo, já que seria uma curta estadia. James tira a jaqueta e suspende as mangas da camisa. Os três seguem em direção à casa principal passando por um murinho de cerca branca e seguindo pelo caminho que contornava a garagem e conduzia até a área da piscina.  


Uma churrasqueira elétrica estava situada na parte coberta do deck que ladeava a área da piscina. Duas grandes mesas compunham o mobiliário do deck : uma redonda, protegida por um ombrelone, e outra, mais rústica, retangular, um pouco mais afastada dessa, ambas com 8 lugares. Debby, que estava auxiliando Russell, vem em direção aos três.  


\- Oi, amor, ! – diz dando um selinho em Hugh. Volta-se para James para cumprimentá-lo. – James ! Que bom encontrar você sem ser em uma daquelas cerimônias maçantes de Hollywood ! Anne e Brendan não vieram ?  


\- Debby ! É um prazer revê-la ! Anne não podia vir devido a compromissos e preferiu ficar com Brendan.  


Russell, trajando uma camisa pólo e uma bermuda cargo, aproxima-se do grupo.  


\- McAvoy ! Junte-se a nós ! – diz, estendo a mão para apertar a de James.  


\- Ei, cara ! Tudo em cima ? – cumprimenta James.  


\- Tudo ótimo ! Cerveja ? – dizendo isso, oferece uma Victoria Bitter a James, que aceita prontamente.  


\- James, fique à vontade ! Vou levar suas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes. – disse Hugh levando a mala e a bolsa-carteiro de James para dentro da casa. Debby segue Hugh.  


A pequena Ava já estava se divertindo na piscina junto dos primos, filhos de um dos irmãos de Hugh, Ian, que trabalhava em Adelaide e só viria mais tarde, com a esposa. Russell olha para as crianças com ar melancólico :  


\- Gostaria de ter podido trazer os meus garotos.  


Comenta, então ,sobre a separação recente entre ele e Danielle Spencer, que manteve a guarda dos filhos Charlie, de 11 anos , e Tennyson, de 9. O comentário faz James lembrar de Anne e Brendan. Havia mandado uma mensagem para ela assim que o avião aterrissara e só obtivera uma resposta lacônica. A diferença de fuso horário também não contribuía muito.  


Hugh sai da casa e vai até o deck onde estavam os dois amigos. Pegando uma cerveja, ergue um brinde :  


\- Saúde, camaradas !  


\- Para você, parabéns antecipados ! – disse James.  


E os três erguem as garrafas e bebem um gole de cerveja.  


\- O churrasco daqui a pouco vai estar pronto, então deixa eu te mostrar a casa, James.  


Hugh caminha com James, descendo da área do deck por uma rampa de madeira ripada que leva até um gramado, em cujo centro havia uma árvore frondosa com algo que James acreditava ser o sonho de toda criança : uma casa de madeira, completa, com escada de acesso e tudo !  


\- Ah, acho que todo garoto sempre quis ter uma casa na árvore ! – comentou com Hugh. – Brendan iria adorar !  


\- As crianças curtem bastante ! Até Oscar ainda passa, às vezes, a tarde toda aí, lendo ou pintando...  


Bem ao lado da área gramada, havia uma quadra poliesportiva.  


\- É uma excelente área externa ! – comenta James.  


\- Um espaço destes é impensável em Nova Iorque... Por isso, duas casas. Mas aqui é onde eu reabasteço as minhas baterias. – fala Hugh, com uma pontinha de orgulho pela situação confortável em que se achava. Não era vaidade, pois ele era uma pessoa simples, mas tinha um profundo sentimento de gratidão à vida por ter conseguido chegar onde chegou.  


Seguem pelo caminho que conduz até a frente da casa. A porta da entrada principal era dupla, de madeira, com um vitral em art nouveau na parte superior. Hugh entra com James por ali para mostrar-lhe o interior da casa. Assim que se entra, percebe-se, do pórtico, que o pavimento térreo é dividido em dois planos. Um hall conduz à escada que leva ao pavimento superior, enquanto que , descendo quatro degraus, chega-se ao nível das salas de estar e de jantar, bem como da cozinha e outros cômodos. A parede que dava para o extenso gramado era toda envidraçada , permitindo uma integração maior entre as salas e o ambiente externo, além de gerar um aproveitamento da luz natural, conferindo uma boa luminosidade ao espaço. Do total de 5 quartos que a casa possuía, apenas a suíte master, que pertencia a Hugh e Debby, ficava no andar superior. Era um amplo quarto, com banheiro, closet e um escritório contíguo.  


A sala de estar possuía um pequeno piano, encostado à parede que dividia os dois planos do térreo. À esquerda da sala de jantar ficava a sala de home theater, com amplos sofás , uma smart tv Samsung de 55 polegadas e um equipamento de som poderoso, que seria utilizado na festa mais tarde. Na sequência, ficava a cozinha, que também era em dois níveis. No piso mais elevado ficava toda a área de trabalho, com fogão em ilha , pias, armários embutidos, amplas janelas que davam para a piscina e uma porta envidraçada que dava para a quadra. Descendo dois degraus, encontrava-se uma mesa com espaço para refeições mais íntimas em família, ao lado da bancada para refeições individuais.  


Hugh leva James até o quarto de hóspedes. Ficava ao lado dos quartos de Oscar e de Ava. Antes de mostrar o quarto a James, ambos são surpreendidos pela porta do quarto de Oscar que se abre, deixando escapar dois seres adoráveis : Dali, uma buldogue francês, e Allegra, uma _cavoodle_ , mistura de um tipo de spaniel com mini poodle.  


\- Voltem aqui ! – disse Oscar saindo do quarto junto com elas e quase atropelando o pai.  


O rapaz, de quinze anos, tinha cabelos anelados e um ar um pouco retraído, mas bem amistoso.  


\- Ops ! Oi, pai ! – diz, cumprimentando o pai com um tapinha estilo _‘high five’_.  


\- Oscar, cumprimente a visita... e nada de correr pela casa atrás dessas duas !  


\- Oi, James !! – dizendo isso, sai correndo atrás das cadelinhas.  


\- Só tem tamanho ! – comenta com James.  


Hugh mostra o quarto de hóspedes.  


\- Fique à vontade, se quiser trocar de roupa, tomar banho e tal. Daqui a uns quinze minutos já vai estar tudo pronto.  


\- Vou só trocar esta camisa .  


\- Okay !

( III )  


A movimentação em torno da churrasqueira indicava que o churrasco estava pronto. Devido ao calor, James acabara aderindo ao estilo local mais descontraído e agora trajava blusa de manga curta, uma bermuda preta e um par de tênis. Todos se servem de carnes e salsichas e depois sentam-se em volta da grande mesa redonda. Debby certificou-se de que as crianças, que haviam estado na piscina a manhã inteira, agora estavam de banho tomado e com roupas secas. As cadelinhas Dali e Allegra ficavam rondando a mesa.  


\- Não dê salsicha para Allegra, Ava. Ela é muito novinha ainda...- alerta Debby.  


Na mesa, havia pães tostados e salada de batatas como acompanhamentos, além de molhos.  


Com quatro atores reunidos, a conversa, invariavelmente, girava em torno de filmes, ensaios, projetos e histórias envolvendo essas atividades. Debby comenta sobre o cabelo de James, ao que ele responde :  


\- Mal começou a crescer e já vai ter que ser cortado novamente... – diz, fazendo uma careta.  


\- Sério ? – lamenta ela – Por quê ?  


Hugh interrompeu, alarmado :  


\- Não me diga que é coisa do Bryan e que vamos ter que refilmar alguma cena de Apocalypse ?  


James adiantou-se em explicar que era para o filme de M.Night Shyamalan. E os quatro passaram a comentar sobre o diretor e, por extensão, sobre outros diretores.  


As cadelinhas começaram a latir. Precisavam ser alimentadas, então Hugh resolveu levá-las.  


\- Quer que eu leve, pai ? – perguntou Oscar.  


\- Não. Acabe de comer, filho. Eu já volto.  


E seguiu para dentro da casa. Mal havia colocado ração para as duas, quando recebe uma mensagem no celular. Tira do bolso para ver do que se tratava.  


_**“Wolfie, desculpe não ter confirmado antes. Excesso de trabalho, amigo. Rumando para Aussie. Infeliz conexão em Abu-Dhabi com espera de mais de uma hora.”**_  


Hugh, surpreso mas contente, respondeu :  


_**“É nestas horas que os poderes de Magneto fazem falta, né ? Não esquente ! Quando chegar em Melbourne, avise !”**_  


Retornando para o grupo que conversava animadamente, Hugh fala sobre a mensagem que recebeu, citando uma frase famosa :  


\- _‘Adivinhem quem vem para jantar ?’_  


Debby arriscou um palpite :  


\- Além de seu pai, de Ian ...  


\- Não, não é parente... – antecipou Hugh.  


James esperava pela confirmação do seu pressentimento.  


\- Fassbender. – respondeu Hugh, olhando para James – Não pegou um voo muito bom : uma conexão de mais de uma hora em Abu-Dhabi...  


Hugh percebe que o semblante de James havia ficado mais animado com a perspectiva de rever Michael. A pergunta seguinte só confirmava essa ansiedade :  


\- Deve estar chegando por volta de ... ?  


\- Bem, eu disse para ele avisar quando chegasse, mas, em se tratando de Michael, é bem capaz de ele se virar sozinho até aqui... Afinal, no convite havia um mapa...

( IV )  


James resolveu seguir a recomendação de Debby – sempre muito preocupada em ver todos bem – para que ele descansasse um pouco depois do almoço. Ela sabia o quanto uma viagem de Londres até Melbourne podia ser cansativa e o próprio James havia confessado que não conseguia dormir durante voos.  


O quarto de hóspedes era simples, mas confortável : possuía uma cama de casal, duas mesinhas de cabeceira, um armário e um rack com televisão e um aparelho de blue-ray. Na verdade, o quarto era uma suíte canadense : compartilhava o banheiro com o segundo quarto de hóspedes, que era mobiliado no mesmo estilo.  


James tira os tênis e deita na cama. Fica olhando para o teto e pensando. Cogitava se mandar uma mensagem para Michael era uma boa ideia ou não. E ficava se perguntando por que Michael não lhe avisara que estava vindo.  


\- Esse bastardo inglório... – murmurou para si mesmo.  


A ansiedade venceu as suas últimas resistências.  


_**“ Que tal Abu-Dhabi ? Aeroporto acolhedor ?”**_  


Envia a mensagem e fica esperando a resposta. Mas o fato de não ter dormido, aliado ao efeito pós-churrasco e pós-cervejas, já estava agindo sobre seus músculos e nervos e ele começava a relaxar. Estava quase cochilando, quando o ruído indicando resposta quase fez com que o celular caísse da sua mão.  


_**“Após uma longa espera, nada me parece acolhedor. Voo saindo agora para Melbourne.”**_  


James apressou-se em digitar, antes que perdessem contato :  


_**“ Okay ! Boa viagem !”**_  


James tenta calcular mentalmente o horário em que Michael estaria chegando, mas acaba adormecendo.  


( V )  


Os sons externos revelavam que havia uma movimentação ruidosa na área ao redor da piscina. James começa a sair do torpor que a sonolência havia trazido. Olha para o relógio de pulso. Dormira por cerca de duas horas. O suficiente para ficar mais disposto. Resolve lavar o rosto e prontificar-se para ajudar, caso precisassem.  


Chegando até o ambiente das salas, James percebe que as pessoas andaram em franca atividade enquanto ele dormia. A mesa de jantar já estava decorada para a festa de aniversário, com um bufê estilo self-service, quase totalmente montado. Uma equipe contratada auxiliava Debby a colocar tudo em ordem.  


\- James ! Podia ter ficado dormindo por mais tempo ! Dormiu tão pouco... – disse Debby aproximando-se dele.  


\- Não. Já foi o suficiente, Debby, e eu gostaria de ajudar.  


\- As crianças vão adorar sua companhia. Estão enchendo bolas de gás com Rusty.  


James vai até a varanda onde Russell estava enchendo balões com gás hélio e divertindo as crianças, que riam quando ele aspirava o ar de uma das bexigas para falar com a voz alterada. Ava vai até James e entrega-lhe um balão.  


\- Quer experimentar também ?  


James sorri e faz uma careta engraçada. Depois aspira o gás da bola e começa a falar como se fosse o Pato Donald. Ava e os primos riem.  


Entre uma brincadeira e outra, conseguem, enfim, terminar a decoração externa. As crianças correm para a casa na árvore, os meninos tentam subir pela corda de nós enquanto Ava subia pela escada presa ao tronco.  


Russell e James resolvem entrar para ver se podiam ajudar em mais alguma coisa. Hugh está com Oscar na sala de home theater e chama os dois.  


\- Vamos afastar um pouco estes sofás para lá. Assim quem quiser vai poder dançar.  


\- Aqui dá até para ensaiar “Broadway to Oz”... – disse Russell.  


\- Nem me fale... Agora voltando da temporada de pré-estreias, retomo os ensaios com força total... E em novembro, estreamos aqui em Melbourne ! É um sonho que se torna realidade, amigos !  


Os dois amigos o felicitam e desejam-lhe sucesso. Oscar, que testava o equipamento de som, produz um ruído alto e estridente quando acopla os speakers.  


\- Ops ! Foi mal, pessoal !  


\- Quero ver a seleção de músicas que você preparou... – diz Hugh ao filho.  


\- Ah, só coisa boa, pai... Tem umas músicas velhinhas também... – disse, rindo – Mas só porque é o seu aniversário...  


Hugh finge uma certa indignação.  


\- _Velhinhas ?_ Como assim ? Está me chamando de velho ?  


\- Ah, não... Tô não... – ri o rapaz – Só... mais experiente ?  


Russel intervém :  


\- Bom, se for contar assim, eu sou o mais experiente de nós, com 51 anos...  


\- Eu, com 36, acho que sou nível intermediário... – brincou James.  


\- Como aniversariante, devo confessar meus 47 anos... Mas _hoje_ ainda 46 ! – finalizou Hugh.  


A cachorrinha Dali entra na sala e vai até Hugh.  


\- Dali ! – diz ele, levando-a ao colo. A cachorra lambe seu rosto. – Não, não , comporte-se... Sei, me dando parabéns também, okay... – e faz um carinho na barriguinha da cachorra.  


James ri e comenta :  


\- Olha só, se filmasse e mostrasse no set de gravação dos X-Men... Adeus, Wolverine !  


Todos riem.  


\- Eu adoro animais. Principalmente cachorros. Você não tem nenhum ? Brendan nunca lhe pediu ?  


\- Atualmente fica difícil manter um animal em casa. Acho que Anne ficaria maluca. Já bastam dois : eu e Brendan !! – disse rindo, acompanhado pela risada dos outros.  


\- Na fazenda em Sydney, temos borders collies. Excelentes ! Muito inteligentes mesmo ! Mas não é raça para lugar pequeno... Precisa de exercício diário... No apartamento, não temos... Ou melhor, não _tenho_ nenhum... – disse Russell, corrigindo-se ao lembrar que o antigo apartamento, uma cobertura, agora estava com a ex-esposa e os filhos.  


– Toma, Oscar, leva a Dali pra fora. Aqui ela vai ficar atrapalhando. – diz Hugh entregando a cadela ao filho e chamando os amigos para beber algo.

( VI )  


Conforme a tarde ia caindo e a noite se aproximando, a temperatura local também ia baixando. Os familiares de Hugh já haviam chegado, bem como alguns colegas do espetáculo que ele estrearia em breve, dentre eles, Warren Carlyle, que já coreografara seu musical “Back on Broadway” e que comandava os ensaios da equipe.  


Enquanto o pai e a madrasta de Hugh se entretinham com os netos na área externa, Hugh conversava animadamente com um grupo na sala de estar. Os mais jovens se distraíam na pista de dança comandada por Oscar. Debby era auxiliada pela cunhada para dar instruções aos funcionários do bufê.  


James estava no foco da conversa naquele momento. Não propriamente ele, mas seu sotaque. Como em muitas outras ocasiões, ele estava tendo que se policiar para não enveredar para o seu ritmo natural de falar, que acabava gerando algumas incompreensões.  


\- Faz parte do meu charme, pessoal. E o charme escocês é conhecidamente insuperável. – vangloriou-se, brincando.  


\- Não, espera... Tem momentos em que você fala que parece que está em rotação alterada... – disse Warren, implicante – Eu acabo perdendo alguma palavra...  


\- Ah, mas o sotaque australiano também não se pode dizer que é o mais compreensível do mundo ! Cheio de iiiis... – argumentou James – Hugh, você é exceção : fala como um americano !  


E a conversa prosseguia. James falara do quanto tivera que trabalhar para melhorar o seu sotaque para poder alcançar papéis melhores. Cita o diretor Robert Redford, com quem trabalhara em “Conspiração Americana”, que havia pedido para que ele conservasse o sotaque americano durante todo o período das filmagens.  


\- Eu pensei que era para que eu mantivesse o foco no personagem e tal... Só que depois ele me confessou que era porque ele não entendia uma só palavra do que eu falava com sotaque escocês !! – finalizou James, fazendo uma de suas caretas engraçadas.  


Todos riram. Russell comenta que, da parte dele, também tivera que aceitar recomendações de diretores para melhorar. Uma delas havia sido com relação à sua aparência física...  


\- Quando eu tinha dez anos, estava jogando rugby e um colega me acertou no rosto. Eu quebrei um dente da frente...  


\- Ai, que merda... – disse James, que se identificou por gostar de futebol.  


\- E, por diversas razões, eu nunca havia feito um tratamento definitivo. Pois bem, já trabalhando como ator e tudo, depois do teste para o filme “The Crossing”, o diretor George Ogilvie me chamou e disse que estava tudo ótimo, mas que o personagem que eu ia fazer tinha os _dois_ dentes da frente... – ele riu – E ele pagou pessoalmente pelo meu tratamento !  


Algumas pessoas ficaram surpresas, outras riram.  


\- Engraçado é que eu já havia feito centenas de testes, mas nunca havia obtido um bom papel. E, de repente, com o dente recuperado... bingo ! – e todos riram.  


Russell pega um pacote de cigarros do bolso e se levanta para fumar do lado de fora da casa.  


\- Você devia parar com isso... – comentou Hugh que não fumava nada, apesar de seu personagem Wolverine estar sempre fumando charutos em cena.  


Russell suspira.  


\- Você sabe que eu já tentei, né, amigo... Quando Charlie nasceu... Depois quando Tennyson nasceu... Agora vai ser difícil... Mas eu já reduzi bastante...  


\- É : de três maços por dia para um e meio, dois...  


\- Já é alguma coisa. – respondeu, baixando a cabeça e saindo para o quintal.  


Os sons da pista de dança chegavam até o exterior da casa. A seleção que Oscar havia feito tinha Maroon 5, Nicki Minaj, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Swift, Calvin Harris, Pharrell Willians, Sia, Kylie Minogue, David Guetta, Jennifer Lopez, entre outros. Naquele instante tocava “Chandelier”, da australiana Sia, e uma das integrantes do grupo de dança de Hugh tentava imitar os passos de Maddie Ziegler no vídeo oficial. Formou-se uma roda batendo palmas para vê-la dançar. O ruído atraiu a atenção de Hugh, que passava pela porta do salão, e acabou parando para assistir.  


\- Não é a toa que ela é a ‘prima ballerina’ – comentou com Debby, que também se aproximou para ver – Olha esse ‘spacato’ !  


Do ‘spacato’, a dançarina girou sobre o próprio corpo e ergueu-se sem apoio, para dar uma sequência de giros, piruetas e ‘jetés’.  


\- Ela é boa mesmo... – concordou Debby.  


Quando ela acabou de dançar, todos bateram palmas. Oscar emendou a sequência com outra música bem dançante : “Sugar”, do Maroon 5. E a pista se encheu novamente. 

(VII)  


Um táxi acabava de entrar na propriedade, iluminando ainda mais o caminho da garagem com a luz dos faróis. Hugh, que estava conversando com o pai e a madrasta em uma mesa próxima à piscina, ergueu-se para ver quem estava chegando. Segue em direção à frente da casa.  


A figura do homem alto trajando-se de modo esportivo, mas elegante, era inconfundível.  


\- Ei ! Conseguiu chegar ! – disse Hugh alegremente.  


\- Com seu mapa detalhado, não tinha como errar ! – respondeu Michael.  


Os dois se abraçam.  


\- Uma viagem e tanto ! – comentou Michael tentando não revelar o cansaço que estava sentindo.  


\- Espero que vá ficar conosco e não em um hotel. Temos um quarto de hóspedes sobrando. – disse, enquanto caminhava com Michael para a porta da frente da casa.  


\- Seria uma honra, meu amigo.  


\- Então está resolvido.  


Deixam as coisas de Michael em um aparador no hall de entrada e seguem para o interior da casa de onde se ouviam sons de conversas, na sala de estar, e de uma animada música de Beyoncé, na pista de dança. Debby veio ao encontro do marido e foi cumprimentada por Michael.  


James, que estava sentado no sofá ladeado por Warren e Russell, de repente não estava mais prestando atenção no que estava sendo conversado. A própria música lhe chegava agora aos sentidos de modo abafado, pois parecia que seu coração pulsava em seus ouvidos, a partir do momento que identificou a voz de Michael falando com Debby. Ele só esperava que a sua ansiedade não ficasse muito óbvia.  


Hugh aproximou-se do grupo acompanhado de Michael e fez as devidas apresentações aos que não o conheciam pessoalmente. Michael se dirigiu ao grupo todo, cumprimentando sorridente, mas seus olhos, invariavelmente, voltavam sempre para o mesmo ponto : James.  


Um garçom passou oferecendo champanhe. Os convidados se serviram. Hugh e Michael sentaram-se no sofá de frente para James.  


\- Um brinde ao aniversariante ! – propôs Michael.  


\- Caramba, deve ser o meu vigésimo brinde de aniversário ! – comentou Hugh.  


\- Mas é o primeiro do qual eu participo ! – emendou Michael – À sua saúde !  
Todos erguem suas taças e bebem. O irmão de Hugh, Ian, de longe faz um gesto chamando-o para resolver alguma coisa.  


\- Com licença, pessoal. Já volto.  


Hugh se levanta e James acaba sentando-se no seu lugar. A súbita proximidade foi suficiente para deixar os sentidos de Michael mais alerta. James, com seu jeito doce de falar e o olhar de quem está profundamente interessado no que a outra pessoa possa vir a dizer, pergunta-lhe :  


\- Fez boa viagem ?  


Michael dá um sorriso de lado e ergue as sobrancelhas, revelando as linhas de expressão na testa, num gesto habitual :  


\- Quase boa. A conexão foi demorada, então acabou ficando mais cansativo...  


\- Que bom que você veio. – disse James, simplesmente.  


\- Eu digo o mesmo. – respondeu Michael, olhando direto nos olhos oceânicos de James.  


A conversa em voz baixa passou despercebida dos convidados já bem relaxados, devido às bebidas ingeridas, e distraídos pelas conversas e pela música.  


\- Tem gente dançando ? – perguntou Michael a James, animando-se.  


\- Na última sala. Improvisaram uma pista.  


\- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui ? Vamos pra lá ! – disse Michael, já levantando-se.  


\- Eu pensei que você estivesse cansado... – comentou James, seguindo-o.  


\- A dança sempre me revigora !  


Pousam as taças em uma mesa próxima e observam o salão.  


\- Aquele é o filho de Hugh, Oscar.  


\- O garoto está mandando bem ! – admira-se Michael ao ouvir a música que começava a tocar – É Michael Jackson, James !  


\- Eu _sei_ que é Michael Jackson !  


\- ‘Thriller’ ! Isso não te dá vontade de dançar ? – provocou Michael, balançando o corpo no ritmo da música.  


James parecia hipnotizado. Não sabia nem o que responder.  


\- Dá vontade de ver ... _você_ dançar. – respondeu hesitante e num tom de voz que só os dois escutaram.  


\- É pra já ... – respondeu Michael. E, sem tirar os olhos de James, juntou-se aos que começavam a imitar os passos da coreografia original.  


Como o grupo que estava na pista era quase todo formado por dançarinos profissionais, não havia um que não conhecesse perfeitamente a sequência dos passos da famosa música. E Michael, mesmo sem ser profissional, pareceu integrar-se sem dificuldades ao grupo. James estava maravilhado. Seus olhos acompanhavam todos os movimentos do outro.  


Por ser uma coreografia de grupo, o ruído dos sapatos tocando no chão em uníssono atraiu a atenção das pessoas na sala de estar. E James foi ladeado por outros curiosos que passaram a acompanhar a dança batendo palmas. Logo Debby e Hugh também aproximaram-se para observar.  


\- Caramba... Eu não sabia que o Michael dançava tão bem ... – comentou ela.  


Os movimentos ritmados acabaram atraindo mais adeptos. Braços para cima, batendo palmas no alto.  


\- Parece cena daquele filme “13 going on 30”. –disse Debby para o marido.  


\- É ... – olhando romanticamente para ela – E o que é que _nós_ estamos fazendo aqui ? – diz, puxando-a para a pista de dança e se posicionando atrás da ‘prima ballerina’, com Debby à sua direita e Michael à sua esquerda.  


James agora estava rindo abertamente, mas preferindo antes admirar o objeto dos seus pensamentos do que ir dançar.  


Hugh e Debby estavam realmente se divertindo. Ficaram tão ocupados o tempo todo com preparativos e detalhes que esqueceram que diversão fazia parte da festa.  


Quando a música acabou, todos bateram palmas e riram. Michael cumprimentou Hugh com um tapinha e Debby com um sorriso. Oscar deu um assobio alto e depois gritou, elogiando os pais :  


\- Ainda estão batendo um bolão !  


Hugh, sorrindo, fez um gesto em código de pai para filho que deveria significar algo como “depois-te-pego-mas-obrigado-pela-dança” e saiu com Debby do salão enquanto outra música já começava. Michael deixou a pista também. Queria beber alguma coisa e saiu acompanhado de James. Pegaram bebidas e foram para o lado de fora. James apresentou Michael aos familiares de Hugh, depois foram se afastando e sentaram-se em uma das mesas colocadas no gramado.  


\- Você está com o ar cansado. – disse James – E não foi por causa da dança.  


Michael bebe um gole do whisky que havia pego.  


\- Muito trabalho... E mais a longa viagem até aqui.  


\- Você poderia não ter vindo.  


\- Contraditório você, não ? Pensei que você queria que eu viesse...  


Um ligeiro silêncio enquanto James bebia um gole de seu próprio whisky para dissipar a sua evidente contradição de sentimentos.  


\- Queria... Precisava falar _pessoalmente_ com você.  


\- Sobre ? – perguntou com ar de pretensa displicência, tomando outro gole da bebida.  


James esperava uma demonstração mais calorosa de interesse.  


\- Isso é covardia, sabia ?  


Diante do olhar interrogativo de Michael, James dá continuidade ao seu pensamento.  


\- Porque você _sabe_ do que eu estou falando. – diz, esvaziando o restante do conteúdo do copo.  


\- E o que você espera que aconteça, James ? Quer que eu reconheça os meus sentimentos por você ? Acho que eu não posso ser mais claro do que eu já fui ! E daí ?  


\- Eu falei para Anne o que eu sinto por você. – disse James, sentindo a boca seca.  


\- O QUÊ ?? – Michael deve ter falado alto o suficiente para despertar a atenção do garçom que servia mesas no exterior da casa, pois, em seguida, este aproximou-se com bebidas para os dois.  


James e Michael esperam o garçom sair para continuarem a conversar. Michael estava visivelmente perturbado agora.  


\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, James !!  


\- Anne tinha que saber ! Eu sempre disse que ela é minha melhor amiga...  


\- Mas ela é _mulher_ , _**sua**_ mulher !!  


\- De qualquer modo, não havia muito o que dizer, havia ?  


Michael suspira e bebe a segunda dose de whisky. James prossegue :  


\- Eu e Anne temos uma relação de muita franqueza um com o outro. Por tudo que já passamos, antes e depois de nos encontrarmos, e que agora não vem ao caso.  


\- Tem certeza de que não vem ao caso ?  


James engole em seco.  


\- Como assim ?  


\- Tem certeza de que não tem nada nesse passado que eu precise saber ?  


\- Talvez ambos tenhamos, não ? – instiga James.  


Michael desliza uma das mãos por baixo da mesa sobre a coxa de James, dando-lhe um leve aperto, sem desviar o olhar dos encantadores olhos azuis que o encaravam. James reprime um suspiro, como se parasse de respirar por um instante.  


Percebem que alguém se aproxima. É Hugh.  


\- Vamos lá, amigos ! Estamos precisando de mais dois para jogar !  


\- Jogar ? – pergunta Michael.  


\- ‘Qual é o filme’ !  


James deu o seu sorriso mais infantil e disse :  


\- Ah, eu sou bom nisso ! Vamos lá, Michael !  


Michael sorriu ao ver o amigo animado. Qualquer coisa para ver aqueles olhos brilharem.

(VIII)  


Os grupos estavam divididos em dois. O primeiro era formado por Hugh, Michael, Warren e Betty, esposa de Ian. O segundo tinha Debby, James, Russell e Ian.  


\- Assim fica equilibrado... – disse Hugh – Vamos começar. Cada time elege quem vai começar a fazer a mímica. E não pode repetir... Ah, não vale falar nada, nem combinar gestos para letras... Cada time terá dois minutos apenas...  


\- Tem que revezar o mímico ? Isso não é justo... Sou péssima nesse jogo... – desculpou-se Betty, antecipadamente.  


\- Não esquenta, Betty ! Vamos derrotá-los ! – disse Hugh, confiante.  


Michael riu. Trocou seu copo vazio por outra dose de whisky. Parecia querer colocar à prova sua resistência alcoólica, pois continuava, aparentemente, sóbrio, só que mais relaxado.  


Warren interrompeu :  


\- Não está nada equilibrado, pra mim : o outro time tem três atores e o nosso só tem dois...  


Michael acrescentou, com uma risada, querendo provocar uma certa discórdia :  


\- Ah, mas você acha que atores assistem a filmes ? Eles só atuam !  


\- Ow, ow, ow... – disse James, fazendo um gesto de pausa com as mãos – Fale por si, meu caro irlandês !  


\- Okay, okay ! Times preparados ? Já sorteamos o grupo que começa a imitar e é o nosso... Então, só para lembrar da nossa querida e eterna _‘mockingjay’_ , Jennifer Lawrence : _‘Que comecem os jogos !’_  


Hugh foi o escolhido para começar a representar para o seu grupo. O time 2 chamou-o à parte para comunicar-lhe o título que ele deveria representar. Hugh riu e apenas murmurou : ‘ferrados !’ Posicionou-se diante de seu time e, quando Russell acionou o cronômetro do seu celular, ele começou a fazer os gestos :  


\- Duas palavras ? Okay... – disse Michael , entendendo o gesto – Primeira...  


Diante das mímicas expressivas e das respostas do grupo de Hugh, o outro time só gargalhava.  


\- Fome ?  


\- Sede ? Necessidade ?  


\- Essencial ? Essência ? Parecido com isso ?  


Hugh passou para a segunda palavra, que os colegas iam tentando decifrar :  


\- Lobo ?  


\- Ah, Wolverine ? – falou Betty e todos riram.  


Mais alguns gestos expressivos. Mais gargalhadas.  


\- Lobo selvagem ? – chutou Michael – Ah, não ? Só ‘selvagem’ ? Essência selvagem ?  


Russell ia contabilizando os segundos finais :  


\- Seis, cinco...  


Antes que ele terminasse de contar, Michael explodiu com a resposta :  


\- ‘Instinto Selvagem’ !!  


Hugh soltou um ‘yeah !’ bem alto e comemorou dando um tapa na palma da mão de Michael. O outro time fez cara de desânimo.  


\- Foi por pouco... – disse Russell.  


Agora era a vez de James representar para o seu time. O grupo de Hugh chamou-o para um canto. Ele, confiante, após ouvir o título cochichado no ouvido, olhou para o seu grupo e fez um sinal indicando que seria fácil.  


Cronômetro acionado, ele começou :  


\- Três palavras ! – falaram os três integrantes ao mesmo tempo. James fez um gesto indicando que ia pular a primeira palavra.  


\- Segunda palavra ! – disse Debby.  


O outro grupo se perguntou :  


\- Por que ele pulou para a segunda palavra ?  


\- Isso está me cheirando a trapaça... – disse Hugh erguendo a sobrancelha.  


\- Deixa ele, gente, vamos ver... – apaziguou Betty.  


O gesto de James parecia lembrar um meio de transporte.  


\- Carro ?  


\- Mais rápido do que um carro ? Sinal de campainha ?  


\- Tipo um apito ? É um trem ?  


James fez sinal de positivo e outro com as duas mãos indicando ‘parecido’ . Passou para a terceira palavra.  


\- Frio ?  


\- Congelado ? Gelado ?  


\- Nevando ? Neve ? Trem na neve ?  


James faz outra vez o sinal de ‘parecido’ e depois um sinal imitando o planeta, tentando indicar os polos...  


\- Polo Norte ? Polar ? – chutou Debby – ‘O Expresso Polar’ !? – respondeu, gritando.  


James deu um pulo no ar e a abraçou. O grupo comemorou. Hugh disse :  


\- Essa é a minha garota !  


\- Ei, de que lado você está ? – perguntou Michael, fingindo irritação, depois rindo.  


\- Desculpe, pessoal ! – disse Hugh para o grupo.  


Outra rodada. Dessa vez Michael faria a mímica para o grupo. Ao receber a tarefa, ficou concentrado um instante.  


\- Calma que ele está incorporando o papel, gente... – disse Russell para implicar.  


Assim que o cronômetro foi acionado, iniciou fazendo um gesto indicando que seriam três palavras e que ele ia começar pela terceira.  


\- Terceira palavra ? Okay !  


\- Chuva ?  


\- Raios ?  


\- Trovoadas ?  


Ele fez um sinal de ‘parecido’, mas com o indicador mostrou que era UM só.  


\- Trovão ? – tentou Betty.  


Michael confirmou.  


\- Com três palavras no título e a última é trovão ? – perguntou Hugh já ciente da resposta – ‘Dias de Trovão’ !  


O grupo de Hugh comemorou, enquanto que o de Debby ficou desapontado. Começaram uma discussão interna a respeito de quem havia optado por aquele título tão fácil. Ninguém queria assumir a culpa. Até que Debby fechou a questão :  


\- Eu assumo, eu assumo... Mas no próximo... Vamos arrebentar !  


Hugh estalou os dedos das mãos e disse, num falso tom ameaçador :  


\- Preparem-se para perder...  


A próxima vítima escolhida para realizar as mímicas foi Russell.  


\- Vai lá, Rusty ! - aclamou Debby - Vamos empatar !  


Russell fez um gesto de ‘deixa comigo’ , enquanto era levado para um canto da sala. Recebe a tarefa e passa a mão pelo rosto com cara de preocupado.  


Cronômetro acionado...  


\- CINCO palavras ? – deduziu o grupo, surpreso.  


\- Estamos ferrados... – murmurou Ian.  


\- Primeira palavra... - disse James.  


\- Conversa ? Cochicho ?  


\- Segredo ?  


\- Segredos ?! Parecido com isso ...  


\- Quarta palavra ? Okay...  


\- Cérebro ?  


\- Cabeça ? Crânio ?  


\- Pensamento ? – arriscou Debby.  


\- Mente ? É isso ?! Mente... – tentava James.  


\- Segredos... Mente... – murmurava Debby, tentando fechar o raciocínio.  


Russell fez um gesto de que iria para a quinta palavra. Hugh avisou-os dos segundos finais :  


\- Doze, onze...  


Russell continuava lutando com as palavras.  


\- Medo ? Aviso de ... algo perigoso ? – falou Ian.  


\- Perigo ? Perigoso ?! – pensava James agoniado, passando a mão pelos cabelos bem curtos.  


Hugh continuou a contagem regressiva :  


\- Seis, cinco...  


\- Mente perigosa ? – tentou Debby.  


Justamente quando o título inteiro surgiu na mente de James, Hugh dizia que o tempo estava esgotado :  


\- “Confissões de uma mente perigosa” !! Qual é, nós acertamos !! – defendia James.  


\- Não, não, o tempo já tinha acabado...  


\- Que é isso ? Acabamos em cima da marca ! – reclamou Russell.  


O tumulto só amenizou quando a responsável pelo bufê aproximou-se de Debby para comunicar-lhe algo ao ouvido.  


\- Pessoal , vamos dar uma parada ? Está na hora do bolo !  


Todos deixaram a sala de estar e passaram para a sala de jantar onde agora um grande bolo decorado com o tema do show ‘Broadway to oz’ ocupava o centro da mesa. Ava, vendo o boneco que representava o pai no alto do bolo, na mesma pose do cartaz promocional, não teve dúvidas em pedir para a mãe :  


\- Mãe, depois me dá o bonequinho do papai ? Tá igualzinho !  


Todos riram. A música no salão havia cessado para que todos pudessem se aproximar. Debby tomou a palavra :  


\- Pessoal, quero agradecer a todos os que estão aqui, familiares, amigos, principalmente àqueles que tiveram que cruzar um oceano para poderem estar nesse momento com uma pessoa tão especial, tão querida para mim, para nós todos. Eu sou suspeita para falar, mas eu não vejo defeitos nesse que é meu companheiro há 20 anos... – a emoção começou a enfraquecer-lhe a voz – Eu só tenho a agradecer a sua presença na minha vida, nas nossas vidas e desejar-lhe, acima de tudo, muita saúde !  


Hugh deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e também fez seus agradecimentos :  


\- Debby já disse tudo, pessoal, mas só para reforçar ... Agradeço aos meus familiares, ao meu pai, principalmente – disse ele, puxando o pai para perto de si – porque sem _esse cara_ , eu não seria nada ... – e lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos ao lembrar que o pai criara os filhos sozinho, depois que a mãe os abandonou.  


Continuou agradecendo a presença dos amigos que vieram de muito longe ...  


\- Suportando conexões das mais variadas... – disse, rindo – E aos amigos de sempre... – disse referindo-se a Russell e Warren – E agradecendo a Deus, acima de tudo, por nos proporcionar esse momento feliz !  


Alguns disseram ‘amém’ e outros bateram palmas. Alguém iniciou a canção “Ele é um bom companheiro” e todos deram continuidade. Ava cantou “Happy Birthday to you” e todos acompanharam, batendo palmas. 

( I X )  


Todo final de festa é parecido. Os parentes voltam para suas casas, após despedidas amorosas. Os amigos vão embora, ficando, às vezes, alguns para ajudar na arrumação. O bufê recolhe o seu serviço...  


Debby coloca Ava na cama e vem conferir os acertos finais com a dona do bufê. Hugh se despede dos familiares. Carros vêm buscar algumas pessoas, que oferecem carona a outras. Russell pretendia ir embora, mas, como estava bem tarde e ele havia bebido consideravelmente, Hugh consegue facilmente convencê-lo a ficar, o que não era algo incomum entre eles. Assim, além dele, restaram apenas os moradores da casa e seus dois hóspedes ilustres.  


Michael já estava começando a sofrer os efeitos das muitas doses de whisky que consumira. Fato que não passara despercebido a James.  


\- Chega de whisky para você, Magneto... – diz, tirando-lhe o copo da mão.  


Michael protesta, mas, quando repara no piano da sala, se anima a tocá-lo.  


\- Agora não, Michael... – diz James em um tom de voz baixo.  


\- Só _**uma**_ música... – pediu Michael com uma expressão diante da qual James não conseguia negar nada.  


Estavam só os dois na sala, mas Hugh chega e diz :  


\- Deixa ele tocar, James. Não tem problema...  


Depois comenta só para James :  


\- Ele não vai nem conseguir terminar...  


E James responde no mesmo tom :  


\- Quer apostar ?  


Michael começa a tocar a introdução, tentando recordar as teclas certas. Concentra-se e começa a cantar a música “Clocks” do grupo Coldplay :

_“ The lights go out and I can´t be saved  
Tides, that I tried to swim against  
You´ve put me down upon my knees  
Oh, I beg, I beg and please, singing…”_

O som atraiu Debby, que estava na cozinha. Ela comenta com Hugh :  


\- Ele canta bem...  


Hugh concorda com a cabeça enquanto Michael continuava :

_“Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
Trouble that can´t be named  
A tiger´s waiting to be tamed, singing…”_

James sentia cada verso da música sendo endereçado a ele, mesmo sem Michael olhar em sua direção. Ficava se perguntando se era uma sensação sua ou algo perceptível aos olhos dos outros...  


_“ You are, you are  
Confusion that never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know, singing…”_

Russell, que estava fumando do lado de fora, entra e também acaba, involuntariamente, fazendo parte da plateia.  


_“Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities...” _  
__

E, finalmente, Michael ergue os olhos para encarar os de James, cantando :  


_“Am I a part of the cure ?  
Or am I part of the disease ?” _  
__

Dizendo isso, para de tocar e ergue-se para se apoiar no braço de James, que estava tão perto, tão perto...  


\- Michael, você está bem ? – pergunta James apressadamente para evitar que o amigo fizesse alguma bobagem.  


Hugh resolve ajudá-lo :  


\- Claro que deve estar cansado... Vamos, Michael, venha conhecer seu quarto.  


Michael deixou-se conduzir, como alguém que não tivesse escolha. James faz um movimento para segui-lo, mas Hugh se antecipa :  


\- Pode deixar, James. Vá descansar também. Hoje o dia foi longo !  
Aparentemente, segundo a percepção de James, só Hugh notara que as frases que Michael cantara tinham endereço certo. Debby desce as escadas com roupa de cama para Russell, que decidira se acomodar num dos sofás da sala de home theater :  


\- Esse sofá já me conhece ... – disse, dando boa noite para Debby.  


Debby despede-se e pergunta a James se ele precisava de alguma coisa.  


\- Oh, não , Debby... Vou dormir também ! Boa noite !  


Dizendo isso, dirige-se ao seu quarto.

( X )  


A casa estava silenciosa agora. James queria conciliar o sono, mas estava preocupado com Michael. Mais do que isso. _Precisava_ vê-lo ! Levanta-se da cama. Segue até o banheiro que era compartilhado pelas duas suítes. Passa por ele para chegar até o quarto de Michael. Abre a porta com cuidado. Lentamente, a claridade da luz do banheiro invade o cômodo escuro e James pôde divisar o corpo de Michael estendido na cama, de bruços, completamente adormecido, parcialmente coberto por um cobertor leve. James repara que Michael estava usando uma camiseta de mangas curtas e supõe que ele, com a ajuda de Hugh, deve ter se trocado. E James se descobre pensando que gostaria de ter feito isso... Aproxima-se mais da cama e senta-se na ponta, perto da cabeceira. Agora podia apreciar as feições adormecidas do amigo sem que nada o impedisse, sem que ninguém o constrangesse. Michael respirava profundamente. James observa as marcas de expressão no seu rosto. A mandíbula num ângulo perfeito. O cabelo curto, desalinhado... Para observar melhor, desliza o corpo até ficar deitado ao lado de Michael, olhando para seu rosto no travesseiro. A barba ligeiramente por fazer. Os olhos fechados que ocultavam a transparência azul-esverdeada que James tanto admirava. Tão próximo estava que podia sentir a respiração de Michael, o odor de bebida e cigarro mesclado com o da sua inconfundível colônia. E, curiosamente, pôde identificar dentro de si uma felicidade, uma paz, como se ali fosse o lugar certo para estar. Pensando nessa sensação que o invadia, acaba adormecendo.  


( XI )  


Já havia clareado quando James despertou e percebeu que ainda estava deitado ao lado de Michael. A friagem da madrugada havia feito com que ele procurasse se aquecer sob o cobertor do amigo, que havia mudado de posição e agora descansava, involuntariamente, um braço por cima do corpo de James.  


A claridade começava a aumentar do lado de fora e James sabia que deveria retornar para o seu quarto, renunciando à tentação de permanecer ali por mais tempo. Cuidadosamente, tenta deslizar o corpo por baixo do cobertor, sem fazer nenhum movimento que acordasse Michael. Para manter o braço de Michael na mesma posição, de modo a não acordá-lo, James coloca um dos travesseiros no seu lugar. Já do lado de fora da cama, ainda observa o corpo de Michael antes de rumar para o seu próprio quarto.  


Depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, James começa a ouvir sons na sala e na cozinha, indicando que a casa começava sua rotina. O dia amanhecera mais frio do que o anterior, de modo que James optou por uma blusa de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans. Começa a vasculhar sua agenda para a semana que se iniciaria. Seu voo de volta para Londres estava marcado para 23h25min e teria uma conexão de 1h25min em Abu Dhabi, chegando no Aeroporto de Heathrow na tarde de segunda-feira. Por precaução, James deixara seus compromissos agendados de terça-feira em diante.  


\- Foco, James. Você precisa de foco ! – falava consigo mesmo.  


Vai para a sala e encontra Debby arrumando a mesa de café da manhã.  


\- Bom dia ! – disse ela, sorridente – Dormiu bem ?  


\- Bom dia, Debby ! Dormi muito bem. Quer ajuda ?  


\- Que nada ! Só quero saber o que você gosta no café da manhã... Café, chá ?  


\- Chá com leite pingado... – respondeu, sorrindo – Mas me deixa fazer alguma coisa... Não é justo você ficar se ocupando com tudo e não receber ajuda...  


Hugh e Russell, que estavam conversando do lado de fora da casa, entram nesse momento. Hugh, vestindo um moleton de ginástica, havia acabado de sair da academia. E Russell havia fumado o seu primeiro cigarro do dia.  


\- James ! Dormiu bem ?  


\- Muito bem ! E você acordou cedo para fazer exercícios ? É muita disposição !  


\- Tenho que manter o corpo em forma ! Me fale depois que você passar dos 40...  


\- Okay, Wolfie !  


Hugh avisa Debby que iria tomar um banho e depois desceria para o café. À mesa havia suco de laranja, chá, café, leite e pães, além de queijo branco, manteiga e geleia. Debby estava acabando de preparar ovos mexidos, quando Oscar sai do quarto e vem para a mesa da cozinha. Beija a mãe, cumprimenta Russell e James e senta-se para tomar café.  


\- Hoje está fazendo sol, mas está ventando... Está bom para soltar pipa ! Você sabe soltar pipa, James ? – pergunta o rapaz.  


\- Na verdade, não... – responde James com uma expressão de quem gostaria de ter aprendido.  


\- Ah, então eu posso te ensinar ! - disse Oscar, animado.  


Debby pergunta o horário do voo de James.  


\- É só à noite... Depois das 23h...  


Começam a conversar sobre voos e conexões enquanto comem. Depois o assunto passa a ser a festa da noite anterior.  


\- Estava tudo maravilhoso, Debby. Foi realmente muito bom eu ter podido comparecer ! Você sabe que essa nossa carreira nos priva de muitas coisas e que acabamos fazendo algumas amizades muito superficiais. É bom quando podemos estreitar os laços com os amigos !  


\- Eu é que agradeço sua presença, James. Sei que estamos em plena temporada de pre-estreias e conseguir fugir desse esquema é complicado...  


Nessa hora, as duas cachorrinhas invadem a sala e vão até Debby, ficando de pé e apoiando as patinhas na cadeira em que ela estava sentada.  


\- Ah, essas minhas filhinhas de quatro patas ... – diz ela rindo. E levanta-se para colocar a ração para as cadelinhas.  


Oscar levanta-se e vai para o quarto, determinado a tirar a manhã para ensinar James a soltar pipa. Hugh já estava descendo para tomar café. Pega um pote que não estava na mesa e começa a preparar um pão torrado para acompanhar. James olha para o conteúdo do pote e pergunta :  


\- Que diabos é isso ?  


Hugh e Russell riem.  


\- Isso é vegemite, meu caro...  


James abre o pote e cheira.  


\- Parece óleo diesel...  


Os amigos gargalham.  


\- Você nunca provou ? Ah, então tem que experimentar. Ninguém pode vir à Austrália e não comer vegemite.  


Russell acrescenta :  


\- É uma tradição. É como ir à Roma e não ver o Papa...  


\- E isso é feito de quê ? – pergunta James mais curioso do que propenso a experimentar.  


\- Prove e me diga... – fala Hugh espalhando um pouco do creme num pão torrado e entregando a James.  


Russell fica observando a reação de James e tentando conter o riso. Ninguém que não tenha se acostumado a comer vegemite desde criança gosta de fato do produto. James dá uma mordida, começa a mastigar e faz uma cara de quem odiou.  


\- Porra...isso é horrível ! – diz, cuspindo num guardanapo.  


E os amigos caem na gargalhada.  


\- Seus filhos da mãe ! Nem vocês comem esta porcaria, podem confessar !  


Hugh passa a explicar em que consistia o vegemite.  


\- Isso é pasta de levedura de cerveja.  


\- Não... Isso é a merda de uma graxa disfarçada de creme sabor cerveja...  


Continuam conversando e rindo. Russell interrompe o assunto ao perguntar a Hugh se ele tinha uma furadeira para emprestar.  


\- Ainda não acabei de me instalar no apartamento novo. Sempre fica faltando alguma coisa... – justificou-se Russell – Acho que é uma espécie de resistência da minha parte...  


Hugh entende o amigo e não aprofunda o assunto.  


\- Está lá na garagem. Tenho até duas. Pega a que for melhor pra você.  


Russell levanta-se e vai para o quintal da casa, deixando só James e Hugh à mesa. Ouvem a voz de Ava que vinha da direção dos quartos, conversando com alguém. Era Michael que vinha de mão dada com a menina, enquanto ela dizia, com ares de guia da casa :  


\- É por aqui... – e levou-o pela mão até a mesa de café da cozinha.  


Hugh vê a filha e a beija. Michael cumprimenta os amigos e elogia a casa, sentando-se em frente a James.  


\- Espero que você tenha dormido bem. – diz James, com sinceridade.  


Hugh levanta-se para pegar o achocolatado para a filha e não ouve o que Michael responde em voz baixa para James :  


\- A melhor sensação da minha vida foi acordar e ver que _voc_ ê estava dormindo ao meu lado...  


James ficou petrificado. Não imaginava que Michael havia acordado durante a noite e, com isso, descoberto sua presença no quarto. Num tom de voz mais audível agora, Michael responde, enfaticamente, olhando para James :  


\- Dormi muito, muito bem. Aliás, fazia tempos que não dormia tão bem... – e serve-se de uma xícara de café puro. – Mesmo com um pouco de ressaca...  


Os olhos azuis de James pareciam se dilatar, querendo responder , mas permanecendo mudos.  


\- Que bom, amigo ! – disse Hugh - Ei, veja se você conhece isso... – e entregou-lhe o pote de vegemite.  


\- Vegemite... Isso é ruim demais... – disse, olhando o rótulo.  


\- Ah, então você já provou ?  


\- Infelizmente... Já namorei uma australiana que parecia gostar disso... Eu acho que se alguém precisar de graxa para usar no carro , pode testar esse creme no lugar.  


\- Acho que James pensa a mesma coisa, não é ? – disse Hugh olhando para James e percebendo que ele ficara subitamente mudo – Terra chamando James McAvoy...  


Ava, que estava silenciosa tomando seu leite com chocolate, acha graça do que o pai fala :  


\- Ele foi para outro planeta ? – pergunta, rindo.  


\- Acho que para o mundo da Lua... – brinca o pai, respondendo à filha.  


Nessa hora, James sai do transe temporário causado pela fala de Michael e diz :  


\- Não... Tudo bem...  


Oscar vem do quarto com duas pipas na mão e dois rolos de linha e chama James para ir para o quintal. Quando os dois estão saindo, cruzam com Debby que entrava, seguida pelas cachorrinhas. Michael, que adora cães, para de tomar café para brincar com as duas.  


\- Você gosta mesmo de animais, hein ? – disse Debby.  


\- Se eu pudesse, teria ao menos um cachorro... Mas com essa vida que levo, sempre viajando, o animal teria que ficar em algum canil, sentiria a minha falta... Não é justo com estes seres tão companheiros...  


\- Lá fora está um dia bonito, apesar de o vento estar trazendo uma brisa meio gelada ! Acho que a temperatura vai baixar nos próximos dias...  


Debby vê o pote de vegemite sobre a mesa e diz a Hugh :  


\- Não acredito que você fez a pegadinha do vegemite com os rapazes !  


Hugh riu e disse :  


\- Só com o James. Michael já conhecia...  


\- Ah, coitado...  


\- Michael, Debby não tem ideia de como o James perturba todo mundo nas filmagens... – e, voltando-se para a esposa diz : - James parece um moleque. É um ator genial, brilhante, mas é uma criança, às vezes. Concorda, Michael ?  


\- Plenamente.  


Michael procura por cigarros. Deixara o pacote no quarto. Vê o de Russell e pega um. Pede licença e levanta-se para fumar do lado de fora da casa. Senta-se numa das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa com ombrelone. Acende o cigarro e, enquanto fuma, observa, no gramado, as peripécias de James e Oscar para tentar fazer as pipas voarem. Oscar consegue empinar uma e explicava a James como ele deveria fazer.  


Ava vem para a piscina com uma grande boia em forma de golfinho. Debby vem atrás dela :  


\- Não vai ficar muito tempo, Ava, porque está uma brisa fria...  


\- Eu não ligo...  


\- Mas _eu_ ligo. Depois você fica resfriada e aí ?  


\- Tá bem, tá bem...  


E, dizendo isso, a menina se joga na piscina com a boia. Michael observa tudo, fazendo reflexões a respeito de como seria a sua vida se estivesse casado. Conclui que não conseguia se encaixar neste modelo de vida : casa, filhos, cães, piscina e tudo o mais. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Talvez um dia...  


Russell vem da direção da garagem e senta-se ao seu lado para conversar.  


\- Roubei um cigarro seu... – diz Michael.  


\- À vontade... Assim diminui a minha culpa. – diz, tirando outro pacote do bolso.  


Michael se admira e pergunta quantos ele fumava por dia. Começam a conversar sobre a necessidade de parar de fumar. Michael fica escutando a odisseia de Russell contra o fumo, mas, na verdade, está prestando atenção no que Oscar e James estavam fazendo. A linha que James segurava lhe escapa das mãos e sua pipa vem descendo desgovernadamente. Oscar tenta manobrá-la para que ela não se perdesse, mas a pipa vai parar num galho, bem acima do telhado da casa da árvore.  


\- Deixa que eu pego ! – disse Oscar, fazendo menção de baixar sua própria pipa para poder ir buscar a de James.  


\- Não, não, continua empinando a sua que eu vou buscar a minha ! – dizendo isso, James corre para subir na árvore, o que era fácil, devido à escadinha que conduzia até a casa.  


Mas a pipa estava num galho bem mais alto do que o telhado. James se apoia na grade que contorna a casa, coloca um pé sobre ela e, depois, alcança o telhado. Michael já não estava absorvendo mais nada do que Russell estava falando. Seus olhos não desgrudavam das manobras que James estava fazendo na árvore. Sentiu um arrepio. Seria a brisa gelada ? Ou um mau pressentimento ?  


James alcança finalmente a ponta da pipa e estica o braço para puxá-la. Estica mais, mais um pouco e já não percebe onde está apoiando o pé. Só quer alcançar a pipa. E Michael parece que vê tudo em câmera lenta : o pé de James escapando do ponto de apoio, o corpo caindo de costas no gramado , Oscar correndo, depois gritando por ajuda. Michael levanta-se abruptamente, derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentado. Em segundos estava ao lado de James.  


\- James ! _James_ ?! – chama Michael, ajoelhando-se. Tentava controlar o pânico que o invadia diante da constatação de que o outro estava desmaiado. Checa a respiração, o pulso...  


\- Acho que ele bateu com a cabeça... – diz Oscar nervoso – Eu disse que eu pegava a pipa, eu disse...  


\- Não é culpa sua... Oscar, chame seu pai ... – disse Michael fazendo um esforço para controlar a emoção que transparecia em sua voz.  


Nem foi preciso : Russell já havia feito isso e vinha com Hugh e Debby para prestar socorro.  


\- Melhor não mexer nele, Michael. – disse Hugh – Já chamamos os paramédicos. Vão chegar logo. Até lá é melhor que ele permaneça como está...  


James dá sinais de que estava voltando a si. Abre os olhos, mas não consegue fixar a visão em nada.  


\- Graças a Deus ! – diz Debby, nervosa.  


Diante da mínima tentativa de James de querer se levantar, mas sem sucesso, Michael explode numa súplica :  


_\- Por favor_ , James ! Fica quietinho aí ! ...  


A falta de protestos da parte de James só deixou Michael mais preocupado ainda. Normalmente, o outro diria que estava tudo bem e que não era nada de mais...  


Ava sai da piscina e vem em direção ao grupo. Debby se ocupa dela :  


\- Ele se machucou, mãe ?  


\- Sim, sim, ele se machucou. Vamos lá pra dentro, Ava, chega de piscina ...  


Mãe e filha vão para dentro da casa, enquanto os outros continuam rodeando James e especulando sobre o que fazer.  


\- Por sorte aqui é um gramado. Atenuou a queda... – disse Russell.  


\- Pai, eu ia pegar a pipa pra ele... – continuava dizendo Oscar, preocupado.  


Hugh coloca uma mão no ombro do filho e conversa com ele, tentando fazê-lo não se sentir culpado. Enquanto isso , Michael só tinha olhos para as reações de James. Queria tirá-lo dali _imediatamente_ e levá-lo para o hospital mais próximo, mas sabia que esperar pelo socorro era a opção mais lógica. Mas... e se eles demorassem ? E se fosse algo sério ? E se ... nunca mais chegasse a viver aquela sensação tão boa de ter James deitado ao seu lado durante a noite, mesmo que só por companhia ?... Não, não ! James ficaria bem, tudo ficaria bem...  


Os minutos iam se passando e a aflição de Michael só aumentava :  


\- James... fica acordado... – tentava falar calmamente ao amigo.  


James abria e fechava os olhos, sem parecer estar totalmente consciente. Aos poucos começava a fixar a atenção nas pessoas e esboça uma reação :  


\- Minha... cabeça... Michael ?... – e no seu rosto havia uma expressão de dor.  


\- Estou aqui... Calma... Já chamamos o socorro... Só não tente se levantar... – pedia Michael, pousando uma das mãos suavemente sobre o peito de James.  


Debby avisa da porta da cozinha :  


\- Os paramédicos estão chegando... Entrando na rua agora...  


Hugh vai até o caminho da garagem para orientar os paramédicos, que já desceram da ambulância conduzindo uma maca. No caminho até o gramado, Hugh vai transmitindo aos técnicos as informações necessárias sobre o acidente.  


O grupo se afasta para dar espaço para os paramédicos atuarem. Michael, a contragosto, aparta-se de James, mas mantém os olhos fixos nos procedimentos que estavam sendo feitos. Checam-lhe pulso, observam suas pupilas, fazem-lhe perguntas simples para identificar o seu nível de consciência, verificam se havia algum sangramento evidente, colocam-lhe um colar cervical...  


Debby aproxima-se e fica ao lado de Hugh que conversava com Russell, perguntando se ele poderia ficar ali com Debby, enquanto ele seguiria com Michael para o hospital.  


\- Claro, claro... E mande notícias assim que souber de algo.  


James já estava na maca. Debby se aproxima dele e diz :  


\- Vai dar tudo certo, James. Fica calmo.  


James estava imobilizado, mas fala para Debby :  


\- Anne... Avisa a Anne.  


Diante do pedido, Debby fica preocupada pensando na gravidade do acidente, mas concorda com a solicitação de James. Michael também escuta o pedido e sente o pânico aumentar ainda mais. James não pediria isso se não estivesse com medo de ter sido algo _realmente_ grave.  


( XII )  


A ambulância leva só dez minutos para chegar ao Frankston Hospital. Enquanto Hugh estacionava numa vaga próxima à entrada da Emergência, Michael já havia saltado do carro para acompanhar o atendimento de James.  


\- Então ? – pergunta Hugh a Michael, após localizá-lo no setor de trauma.  


\- Ele foi levado para um exame mais detalhado... Não havia hemorragia externa... nem nenhuma fratura aparente, mas...  


As palavras lutavam dentro da mente de Michael. Os pensamentos se atropelavam, conspiravam contra ele, de modo que ele não conseguia formular raciocínios muito coerentes. Hugh compreendeu e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.  


\- Não vai ser nada. Ele é forte e está em plena forma ! E já fez tantas peripécias em filmes... Você sabe ! Nem se comparam a esse tombo !  


\- Mas nos filmes... é tudo equacionado, calculado... e temos proteções... Hoje... Ele caiu de mau jeito !... Eu vi ... – diz, fechando os olhos e passando uma das mãos sobre eles, como se pudesse, assim, afastar a visão do acidente.  


Hugh o conduz até as cadeiras da sala de espera. Seu celular toca. Era Debby. Ele informa o pouco que sabiam até agora.  


\- Temos que esperar, baby. – diz ele à esposa – Você ligou para Anne ?  


Diante da resposta negativa, ele acrescenta :  


\- Isso. Espere até termos mais detalhes para podermos dar uma informação mais precisa.  


Hugh desliga o celular e providencia um copo d´água para Michael.  


\- Ele é quem caiu, mas você está tão pálido quanto.  


Michael agradece e bebe a água como um autômato.  


O tempo parecia custar a passar. Para Michael pareceram horas... Finalmente, o médico que fez o atendimento vem procurá-los :  


\- O exame de tomografia revelou que o Sr.McAvoy sofreu uma concussão cerebral. O nome assusta, mas é uma perda imediata da consciência devido a um trauma, no caso, a queda e a pancada na cabeça.  


\- E isso tem sequelas ? – pergunta Hugh.  


\- Provavelmente não. Ele pode não se lembrar do momento do acidente, pois é comum, nestes casos, uma amnésia retrógrada pós-traumática, ou seja, o paciente não se lembrar dos momentos imediatamente anteriores ou posteriores ao trauma.  


\- E ele vai precisar ficar hospitalizado ? – pergunta Michael.  


\- Ele vai ficar em observação por algumas horas. Se tudo correr bem, será liberado ainda hoje, mas deve ficar em repouso.  


\- Ele tem uma viagem de avião marcada para hoje. – disse Hugh.  


\- Fora de questão. Recomendo que adie, pelo menos até amanhã. A prescrição é de 24 horas em observação. Deixamos as primeiras horas aqui e, se o quadro não apresentar uma evolução negativa, o paciente pode passar as horas seguintes em casa, sob vigilância dos familiares.  


\- Mais alguma recomendação, doutor ? – pergunta Hugh.  


\- Ele deverá usar um colar cervical pelo menos nessas 24 horas, para evitar movimentar bruscamente a cabeça e o pescoço. Deve fazer alimentação leve e não ingerir álcool. Vou colocar todas as recomendações por escrito no receituário e entrego quando ele receber alta.  


\- Podemos vê-lo ? – pergunta Michael aflito.  


\- Com certeza. – e dirigindo-se a uma enfermeira pede que esta os acompanhe até onde James estava.  


Seguem por um longo corredor que conduzia a diversas enfermarias. Era muito claro e impregnado de cheiro de assepsia. A enfermeira indica o leito e se afasta para fazer um atendimento. James estava imóvel na cama, parecendo menor do que ele era na realidade. Talvez o uso do colar cervical conferisse essa impressão. Ele estava olhando para a porta e seus olhos se iluminaram quando se depararam com Michael, que vinha à frente de Hugh.  


\- James... – fala Michael , não querendo dar vazão a toda emoção que estava sentindo – Como você está ?  


Os olhos azuis que o encaravam diziam mais do que as palavras que ele pronuncia :  


\- Estou bem... Está tudo bem, Michael...  


Hugh também se aproxima e pergunta-lhe se ele lembra da queda.  


\- Não...não lembro... Eu caí de onde ?  


\- Qual é a última coisa de que você lembra ?  


James faz uma expressão de alguém que faz uma busca na memória.  


\- Seu filho...me ensinando a soltar pipa... Depois, não lembro de mais nada...  


Hugh conta-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido e também sobre as recomendações do médico.  


\- Não vou poder viajar hoje ? 24 horas em observação e com esse troço no pescoço ?... – reclama James, tentando se levantar e soltando um _‘ai’_ de dor.  


\- Ei, continue como estava ! São 24 horas de _**repouso**_ ! – frisa Michael – Você está sentindo alguma dor ?  


\- A cabeça dói, quando eu me mexo... Vocês podiam ajustar essa cama para uma posição melhor ?... A cabeceira está muito baixa. Acho que quanto mais na vertical, mais confortável...  


Michael atende o pedido de James. O celular de Hugh recebe uma mensagem. Ele checa e diz :  


\- É Debby querendo notícias.  


Achando que seria uma boa oportunidade para deixar Michael conversar com James a sós, Hugh sai do quarto para ligar para casa. Michael senta-se na beira da cama e encara James.  


\- Você sabe como deixar alguém preocupado, hein ?  


\- Você ficou ?  


\- Bastante... Na verdade, ainda estou.  


\- Eu estou bem, Michael, sério... – afirmou James, segurando a mão de Michael.  


O gesto inédito pareceu trazer um pouco de serenidade para ambos. As mãos de James estavam muito frias e receberam o calor das de Michael que disse :  


\- Eu vou ficar mais tranquilo depois que passarem as 24 horas... E não pense que vai escapar da minha vista, porque o médico disse _“sob vigilância dos familiares”_...  


\- Você não tem um voo para hoje também ?  


\- Tenho. Um voo depois das 23h...  


\- Com escala...?  


\- No mesmo aeroporto da vinda... Abu-Dabhi...  


\- Ei, acho que estamos no mesmo voo...  


_\- Estávamos._ Vou ficar com você...  


\- _Você_ ... Michael, não precisa... Sério... Você vai perder seus compromissos.  


\- VOCÊ é o meu compromisso ! – afirmou Michael, apertando-lhe a mão.  


Uma enfermeira dá dois toques na porta, que estava entreaberta.  


\- Sr.McAvoy, medicação e checagem de rotina.  


Michael levanta-se da beirada da cama e afasta-se para dar espaço à enfermeira. Enquanto ela verifica a pressão e a temperatura de James, pergunta-lhe se está sentindo alguma dor. Ele comenta sobre a dor que sente ao tentar mover a cabeça.  


\- É por isso que colocamos o colar. Mas sua dor vai melhorar com esta medicação. – diz ela, preparando uma injeção.  


- _Precisa_ ser injetável ? – pergunta ele, fazendo uma careta.  


\- A ação é mais imediata. – responde ela, realizando o procedimento.  


Michael resolve implicar com ele, para distraí-lo :  


\- Não me diga que você tem medo de injeções ? Que exemplo para o Brendan !  


\- Ah, cala essa boca...  


Nessa hora, Hugh entra. A enfermeira termina e James comenta :  


\- Esse colar é bem desconfortável.  


\- Mas será por pouco tempo. – diz ela, num tom de voz suave – A propósito, o senhor trouxe alguma camisa com abotoamento frontal ? Tivemos que cortar o seu suéter porque sua cabeça não podia ser movida e, com esse colar, uma camisa de botões é o ideal.  


Hugh intervém :  


\- Posso ir em casa e buscar roupas para você.  


James olha para o roupão de hospital que estava usando e brinca :  


\- É... Acho que não posso voltar para sua casa desse jeito...  


\- Michael, você fica com ele ? – perguntou Hugh já antevendo que era o que os dois queriam e, talvez, precisassem.  


\- Claro !  


A enfermeira encerra as rotinas , dizendo que voltaria em uma hora e sai do quarto.  


\- James, você se lembra de ter pedido para ligarmos para Anne ? – pergunta Hugh.  


\- Não... Não lembro... Mas tenho que avisá-la !... – agita-se James – Principalmente porque não estarei voltando no voo agendado...  


\- Calma... Debby ligou e falou com ela.  


\- E como ela reagiu ? – perguntou ele, ansioso.  


\- Nervosa, preocupada... Perguntou todos os detalhes... Queria vir pessoalmente... Debby disse que não era necessário, que você estava bem. E falamos sobre as recomendações médicas. Ela disse que ia te ligar.  


\- Eu... nem sei onde deixei o meu celular...  


\- Eu procuro lá em casa e trago pra você. Agora vê se descansa.  


Hugh despede-se e sai. James reprime um bocejo.  


\- Acho que estou ficando com sono... Será que foi o medicamento ?  


\- Pode ser...  


Michael volta a sentar-se na beira da cama. E agora ele é quem toma a iniciativa de pegar a mão de James. Os dois se entreolham. Um silêncio que fala mais do que mil palavras.  


\- Se eu te fizer um pedido, você não vai achar estranho ?  


Michael sorri.  


\- Qualquer coisa.  


\- Canta pra mim ? – pergunta James com ar de criança que pede um doce.  


Michael fica encantado com o pedido.  


\- E o que você quer ouvir ?  


\- A sua voz ... Canta o que você quiser...  


Michael pensa um pouco. Decide cantar uma música da banda que ele tem escutado nos últimos dias, no seu ipod : Coldplay. A música era muito propícia : “Always in my head”.  


_“I think of you  
I haven't slept  
I think I do  
But I don't forget  
My body moves  
Goes where I will  
But though I try my heart stays still  
It never moves  
Just won't be led  
And so my mouth waters to be fed…”_  


James fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pela canção e começando a adormecer. Michael observa o rosto do amigo e prossegue cantando, mais baixo :  


_“And you're always in my head  
You're always in my head…”_

(XIII)  


De volta à casa de Hugh, Russell já havia retornado para casa e estavam só os Jackman. Ao ver James com o colar cervical, Debby se desfaz em delicadezas . Insiste para que ele fique descansando no quarto e pergunta se ele já tinha se alimentado.  


\- Não... Acho que eles não queriam arriscar que eu vomitasse alguma coisa...  


\- Oh, mas isso podia chegar a acontecer ?  


\- Parece que é um dos sintomas que eles estavam monitorando... – responde Hugh – Aliás neste receituário tem outros que devemos observar...  


\- Pessoal, eu realmente não queria estar dando esse trabalho para vocês... – diz James, meio sem graça.  


\- Nada disso, James ! Aqui você está entre amigos ! – diz Debby.  


\- E, afinal, você caiu da _nossa_ árvore... – brincou Hugh.  


\- Eu vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer.  


\- Eu posso comer lá na cozinha, Debby, por favor...  


\- Não discuta com a dona da casa... – respondeu ela , fazendo cara de brava, mas sorrindo ao final. – É para você fazer repouso _absoluto_....  


\- Ele pensou que seria moleza driblar nossa atenção, Debby... – brincou Michael.  


\- Vocês sabem que eu não consigo ficar parado... Esse repouso absoluto parece que vai ser muito chato...  


\- Seria mais chato ainda se você tivesse que ficar no hospital, não ? – disse ela.  


James concorda. Debby sai e Hugh vai junto para lhe explicar as recomendações do médico. Michael e James ficam a sós.  


\- Consegui remarcar nossas passagens para amanhã, no mesmo horário. Então, trate de se comportar.  


\- Fazer a viagem de volta com você já parece mais animador do que foi a vinda... Eu acho a Austrália um lugar maravilhoso, mas por que tinha que ser tão longe de tudo ?  


\- Talvez seja maravilhoso _justamente_ por ser tão afastado ... – concluiu Michael. Depois acrescentou : - E você falou com Anne, não é ?  


\- Falei... – respondeu James com o olhar meio distante – Ela estava bem preocupada... Acho que consegui diminuir um pouco a preocupação dela, mas... Ela está magoada comigo... São tantas coisas...  


\- Tantas coisas... – repetiu Michael querendo alcançar os pensamentos de James.  


\- Na semana que vem, será nosso aniversário de casamento... Nove anos juntos... O casamento foi como uma boia de salvação para mim... Eu estava me afogando : em autopiedade, bebida e lágrimas... Não exatamente nesta ordem... – tentou brincar para diminuir o peso das declarações.  


Michael, que estava sentado na beira da cama, repetiu o gesto que havia feito no hospital e segurou uma das mãos de James enquanto ele continuava falando :  


\- E ela me resgatou... Tão rápido que nem eu mesmo acreditei... Me colocou nos trilhos, me apresentou às pessoas certas, na hora certa... Me deu um filho... Brendan é uma criança incrível ! Como não amar esta vida ? Como não querer que tudo seja sempre deste jeito ?  


\- Tão... prosaico ? Isso não seria uma fuga sua, James ? Você tem medo de viver no limite ? Ou ... de ultrapassá-los ?  


\- E você não se cansa de testar os seus ? Não falo dos papéis que você aceita, mas do quanto às vezes você se arrisca... A maneira como você parece consumir a sua vida : com esportes que tenham algum risco, com noitadas, com bebida, fumando em excesso... O que é a vida pra você ? Você nunca pensa em criar um laço definitivo, estabelecer um vínculo, ter essa vida... _prosaica_ , como você disse ? Olha para o Hugh : uma vida prosaica também, mas uma carreira e tanto ! As duas coisas não são incompatíveis !  


\- Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, James. Essa vida tão comum de que você fala parece que não está destinada a mim... E o que eu desejo... – suspira, interrompendo o resto da frase – O que eu faço da minha vida é problema meu ! – finalizou rispidamente.  


Debby dá dois toques na porta, que estava aberta, e entra com uma bandeja.  


\- Ei, vocês não estão discutindo, estão ? – perguntou ela com ar maternal.  


\- Só diferenças de opinião, Debby. – responde James, olhando fixamente para Michael.  


\- Ah, bem... Olha só : tem chá com leite, como você gosta, e torradas com geleia. Hugh disse que o médico recomendou refeições leves. E alguém me disse que você adora geleia... - diz ela, olhando para Michael.  


\- Esse _alguém_ acertou. Muito obrigado, Debby. Acho que agora percebi que estou com fome mesmo...  


O celular de Michael toca. Debby e James se entreolham, pois Michael vê na tela o nome e deixa o aparelho tocar sem atender de imediato, como se pensasse no que ia dizer.  


\- É o meu agente... Eu mandei uma mensagem comunicando a troca do voo. – dizendo isso, pede licença e sai do quarto para retornar a ligação.  


Debby aproveita que está a sós com James e, sentando-se na beira da cama, fala :  


\- Eu já reparei que vocês são mesmo muito amigos... – arriscou ela - E, posso ser franca com você ?  


James estava apreensivo com o que estava por vir, mas disse :  


\- Claro, sempre.  


\- Ele _gosta_ de você. De verdade. Mais do que como amigo... Estou certa ?  


O chá que James estava bebendo era, obviamente, um líquido, mas estava descendo como se fosse algo sólido. James não sabia o que responder, ou o quanto uma resposta sua poderia comprometer Michael ou a ele mesmo...  


\- Desculpa se estou me intrometendo onde eu não devo, James. Eu não estou aqui julgando ninguém, muito pelo contrário. Eu adoro vocês dois ! Minha recomendação é uma só : seja sempre honesto com os seus sentimentos. O que as outras pessoas vão pensar, que obstáculos podem aparecer, a que você tem que renunciar, tudo isso faz parte das escolhas que fazemos. E estas só dão certo quando são orientadas pelo coração. E, quando estamos fortalecidos pelo coração, os obstáculos são vencidos.  


James sorriu e seus olhos azuis ficaram marejados.  


\- Você é uma mulher incrível, sabia ? Hugh tem sorte... – e ela sorriu diante do elogio – Aliás, vocês dois estão ficando muito parecidos...  


\- Acho que isso acontece quando se vive muito tempo juntos...  


E antes de sair, diz :  


\- Qualquer caminho que você seguir saiba que estaremos do seu lado.


End file.
